Cao Cao's Escape
The Escape From Xiangyang, more commonly known as Cao Cao's Escape, is the name given to the long journey that Cao Cao and his small army was forced to undergo as they ran from potential execution at the hands of Guang Du, Biao Nian, and other rulers under false claims of treachery to the Imperial Han. Pre-Battle Period Gong Zuan's Assassination In 199 AD, The Rushin Rebellion ended with the death of Zu Yang Jing at XIangyang. However at the same time, the Emperor of the Imperial Han, Gong Zuan, was assassinated by an unknown force. As word got out, many officers such as Yuan Xi, Liu Biao, and Cao Cao were all trying to figure out who could be responsible. (Although Cao Cao had a bigger idea of who due to his conversation with Zha Ji before the assassination.) In Luoyang, Zha Ji, the one responsible, had began to silence all suspicions based on him. However he knew that he would have to push the blame to someone else while he amasses power. As such, he, Zha Miao, and Zha Bai began to spread out rumors that Cao Cao's Forces were responsible for this assassination. This ploy was discovered by Xu Yingying, Cao Cao's wife, and Cao Hua and Cao Xian, his daughters. As such, Xu Yingying told this to Cao Hong and Cao Xue and sent the two towards Xiangyang to find Cao Cao before word gets out. Cao Cao's Plan As Cao Hong and Cao Xue reached Xiangyang, they quickly found Cao Cao and informed him of what had happened and prepared to flee. At the same time, Guang Du and Liu Biao also received word of this, and made plans to kill Cao Cao. Cao Cao had several predicaments that would make his escape even harder than it already is. His first obstacle would be to overcome the forces in Xiangyang, such as Liu Biao, Zhang Xiu, Ji Yang, and many others who were left over. HIs second predicament was that Xu Yingying and his daughters were still in Luoyang, meaning he would have to head there and rescue them as well. As such, he devised a strategy with Cao Zhen, Cao Xiu, and Cao Xue. Cao Cao and Cao Ang would advance to Luoyang after they escape and make their way to Xu Yingying and his family to rescue them, before regrouping with the others at Yangren Castle. Meanwhile, Cao Zhen, Cao Zhi, Cao Xiu, Bianshi, Cao Hong and Cao Xue would advance eastward and head for Xuchang. There, they were to find Wen Qin, a friend of Cao Cao's and ask him for assistance in heading to Yangren. Immediately they set off. Cao Cao's Withdrawal Sun Jing at Xiangyang Cao Cao's Forces immediately began advancing northward in an attempt to flee, but were quickly met by Liu Biao and his men, as well as Biao Nian's Forces and Ji Yang's army. With Ji Yang blocking the path north, Cao Cao could not proceed. However, he soon received aid as he was approached by Sun Jing's Forces. Cao Xiu was wary of Sun Jing at first, but he came to them unarmed and offered to give them support in withdrawing from Xiangyang, as Sun Jing did not believe Cao Cao would murder Gong Zuan. As Cao Cao and his forces advanced, Sun Jing sent Zu Mao and Zhang Zhao to combat against LIu Biao and Biao Nian, blocking them from fully advancing on Cao Cao. Meanwhile Zhu Zhi and Wu Jing assaulted Ji Yang with an ambush, defeating him and Tong Qui, forcing them to withdraw. As Cao Cao managed to quickly escape Xiangyang, he thanked Sun Jing for his help. Sun Jing responded by telling him that he would not offer any more aid after this, and that his forces will be withdrawing from Xiangyang as well. He also informed Cao Cao that the land is changing, and that he should seek to establish power somewhere as soon as possible. Cao Cao took this advice to heart and began to think about his next move after his escape. When Cao Cao fled Xiangyang, Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu ceased their pursuit. Wuchan in the North During their run, Cao Cao ran into Liu Wuchan, who was traveling with Liu Weitai and Jian Yong at the time. Liu Wuchan had not heard about the Emperor's death as the blame being placed on Cao Cao. However she stated as she didn't see Cao Cao as someone to betray the Han in such a way. She offered to help him any way that she could. As such, Cao Cao asked if she could accompany Bianshi and the others to Xuchang while he heads for Luoyang. Agreeing, Cao Cao and Cao Ang advanced north of Xiangyang, while the others advanced east. Making their way east, Bianshi and the others on the outskirts of Xuchang, and were prepared to enter the city to find Wen Qin. Cao Xue, Bianshi, and Cao Zhen went into the city while the others remained outside with LIu Wuchan. Entering the city they wandered around looking for the man that Cao Cao told them to find, though they had little information to go by. However, Cao Xue had later ran into a young man by the name of Wen Hu. When questioned, she learned that he was the son of Wen Qin, and led them to his father. Meeting with Bianshi, Wen Qin learned of the current predicament and decided to leave Xuchang with his son and the others. Thanking Liu Wuchan once again, Bianshi prepared to lead the rest of her husband's forces to Yangren to meet with Cao Cao and the others. Crisis at Luoyang Meanwhile Cao Cao and Cao Ang managed to advance to Luoyang. During this time, Xu Yingying, Cao Cao's Wife, overheard information of Zha Ji being responsible and was prepared to let this information be known publicly. However she and her children were suddenly surrounded by Zha Bai and several officers. Xu Yingying tried to play it off as if she was unaware of this information but it had no affect. She died protecting Cao Xian and Cao Hua as they ran. As the two ran, they met with Cao Cao and Cao Ang, followed by Zha Bai catching up to him. Zha Bai mocked Cao Cao with the boasts of killing Xu Yingying in an attempt to anger the young lord. Cao Ang stood up in front and protected Cao Cao from any coming attacks while Cao Xian and Cao Hua helped force him to withdraw. Calming down, Cao Cao knew that he would have to withdraw for now, but swore to make Zha Bai pay one day. Quickly, the four fled Luoyang. Eventually they met up with Bianshi at Yangren. Battle for Puyang and Dingtao After withdrawing, Cao Cao was forced to plot another move in order to advance to Puyang and seek refuge. However, Wen Qin suggested that this was not wise due to the current might of Guang Du's Forces, in which Bianshi agreed, knowing Guang Du and Jin Dang would hunt them down easily. Cao Cao agreed as well. Cao Zhi then suggested that they circle around Xuchang and advance on Dingtao, which was guarded by a minister known as Cheng Yu. His men were very light and would no doubt be easy to overcome. Agreeing, Cao Cao's Forces began to quickly move to the east of Xuchang and prepared to assault Dingtao. Meanwhile, Cheng Yu was informed by Wei Xu and Xu Chu of the approaching army. Cheng Yu knew he would not stand a chance and prepared to surrender. Once Cao Cao arrived, he happily gave up Dingtao and surrendered. Aftermath A Plan to Rule Cao Cao continued to reflect on Sun Jing's words. As such, he knew that if he was to survive these times, he must establish land of his own. Having Dingtao in his posession, he prepared to assault Xuchang with Wen Qin, Wen Hu, and Cheng Yu's men being a new addition to his army. However at the same time, he took care to observe the current state of the land as well. Sun Jing was rising up in Hefei. Liu Wuchan had joined with the rising Tao Qian, Ma Teng had risen up with the Forces in Xiliang, Liu Yan and Han Ju fought for Shu while Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu fought for Jing. At the same time, Zha Ji's power was rising rapidly. He knew he would have to move sooner rather than later. Casualties Cao Cao's Forces *Xu Yingying - Killed by Zha Bai. Category:Battles